theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Morgan (Fire Emblem: Awakening)
Morgan is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening, the child of the Avatar and another character and the grandchild of Validar, from the future. Morgan's gender and hair color are derived from the Avatar's spouse. As the Avatar can marry any character of the opposite gender, and Morgan's gender will be the opposite of the Avatar's, the counterpart alternate Morgan from alternate timelines can be the sister of Owain, Inigo, Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Brady, Yarne, Gerome, Noire, the brother of Lucina, or an only child. Morgan's birthday is May 5th. In Fire Emblem Morgan is implied to be from an alternate timeline from the other children characters and has amnesia, only having memories of the Avatar and often struggles to try to remember their other parent. Morgan is part of the Justice Cabal along with Cynthia and Owain. In Morgan's paralogue, Morgan is encountered in a Ruins of Time. Morgan was apparently accompanying a much older Avatar but still recognizes the younger one. Like the Avatar, they woke up in a field by themselves. After speaking to the Avatar or Chrom, Morgan joins the army. After leaving the Ruins, the Avatar shares everything they know to Morgan. Morgan does not remember the future being in ruins. The Avatar concludes that Morgan may be from a separate timeline from the other children since they do not remember Lucina. Morgan decides to stay with the Avatar in order to learn from them since they have nowhere else to go. After the war, Morgan would never recover their memories; however, they were not troubled by this. Scholars would speculate that they came from a different timeline from the other children. In Morgan's support with the Avatar, they spend much of their time trying to outwit them in various ways. By the A support, the Avatar realizes that Morgan is close to surpassing them and vows to stay ahead to motivate them. Morgan's support with their other parent, they spend most of the time desperately trying to remember to the point of bashing their head into a wooden post, hoping the impact would jog their memories. They finally do remember a small memory in the end of them calling their name. Despite being implied from a different timeline though, if Morgan has a sibling their sibling clearly remembers them. In Female Morgan's support with her siblings, her older siblings tell her that they used to take care of her since she was their only family left. They also worry about her drastic attempts to regain her memories of her family. However, Morgan's sibling vows to create new memories while she tries to regain her old ones. In the Future of Despair storyline, each of the Morgans appear as one antagonists in the first two chapters. They are completely loyal to the Avatar, even while being possessed by Grima. However, if the player's Avatar talks to them, they will surrender. Info Morgan is similar to the Avatar, having amnesia when they are introduced, though they remember the Avatar at least and their goal of becoming a tactician like they are. Morgan has a childish enthusiasm and is quick to play with others. They have a certain level of innocence and have an optimistic outlook of life, willing to see everything good about the world rather than the bad. Despite this though, they have their own insecurities regarding their memories. They express distress over the fact that they cannot remember their other parent and nearly every other memory that isn't related to the Avatar. Nevertheless, they love their other parent and their siblings if they have any. Morgan moves around the most out of anyone in the army. Their birthday is May 5th. Story of Joining the Team When the team members had to go solo to find the Keyhole faster, Each morgan met Sora(main part of world), Selphie Tilmitt(main alternate side of world), Goofy(Alpha side of world), Mickey Mouse(females alpha side of world), Pluto(delta side of world), Kairi(delta side of female), Stitch(spell side of world), Frankie Stein(spell side of world/female), Lock, Shock, and Barrel(X side of world). When the team explained to each counterpart about how they are seperated and can't be able to see each other, the counterparts became curiouser about themselves, and they all agreed to join the team and save their world from the villains after they found the Keyhole. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Kids Category:Pre-Teens Category:Teenagers Category:Sons Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Smart characters Category:Living characters Category:Anime characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Geniuses Category:Swordsmen Category:Masters Category:Sora's Team Category:Handsome heroes Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Kind heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Good hearted characters